


Alakazam!

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Gen, Just Not Main Focus, Pokemon References, Sea Mechanic Is There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “Now listen here, I love you but you suck!”





	Alakazam!

“Now listen here, I love you but you suck!”

Murphy looks up from his book, raising his eyebrows at the exasperated looking Raven in the doorway. He thinks about asking how she got into his apartment but decides against it. “What did I do this time?”

“ _You_ ,” Raven starts, pointing a finger at him accusingly and stalks toward him. “You told Luna about that stupid Pokémon thing I said when I was thirteen-years-old!”

He sits forward, a grin lighting up on his face. “Oh? And what happened? Do tell.”

“You know damn well what happened!” she exclaims and he just shrugs, letting the exasperation grow on her face. He can see her eyes are red from crying now that she’s nearer. “Fine! She were walking along the beach and she hung back a bit pretending to have dropped something so I’d stop but a few feet away and then she, then she threw a freaking Pokéball at me and it had a ring. It had a ring, Murphy! It had a ring and it had an Alakazam stuck on it and it was so nice! And then she got down on one knee and said, ‘Raven Romina Reyes, I choose you… for marriage! Will you choose me?’”

“And you said?” he prompts, grinning from ear to ear at this point.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, obviously! Of course I said yes you idiot!”

“So you’re engaged,” he concludes and she nods, looking almost lovesick. “And why do I suck again?”

“Because!” Raven says and he raises his eyebrows again. She sighs before looking away. “Because it made me cry, Murphy! Luna saw me cry and that’s your fault, you little cockroach.”

“Raven, you’re marrying her.”

“That doesn’t mean she should see me cry!”

“You’re literally going to marry her, Raven, she’s going to see you cry,” he points out and crosses his arms. “Therefore I don’t suck.”

“Yes you do!” Raven insists, stomping her foot. “You still told her my middle name!”

He throws his head back and starts to laugh, his shoulders shaking. “Congratulations, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
